Misty - A saga de um ficwriter iniciante
by thousanddayswar
Summary: Misty descobre o maravilhoso mundo das fanfics e resolve virar um ficwriter! Sobreviverá ele no selvagem território do fandom? Ou será esmagado por leitores e escritores rivais?


**Misty – A saga de um ficwriter iniciante**

* * *

~Escrito por Thousand Days War~

* * *

**A não-Mary Sue**

* * *

– Você soube? – comentou Aioria, enquanto falava com Marin – Lá fora, existem pessoas que são nossos fãs e que ficam escrevendo histórias sobre nós. E nessas histórias, eles pensam que nós dois somos apaixonados um pelo outro, Marin.

– E você anda tendo fantasias sexuais de mim enquanto lê essas porcarias?

– Não... Eu só estou comentando... O nome desse tipo de história é fanfic, que quer dizer ficção de fã.

– Tá. Esquece isso. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

– Eu te vejo depois do trabalho?

– Nem pensar. Tchau.

Aioria suspirou, decepcionado. Misty viu os dois colegas irem embora, um tanto intrigado. Afinal, que tipo de histórias contavam sobre ele? Afinal, ele era Misty, uma criatura perfeita.

Pediu uma folga e foi para a cidade, em busca do primeiro computador disponível. Misty ficou maravilhado: não foi difícil encontrar informações preciosas sobre aquilo que o Aioria chamava de fanfic. Havia até muitos lugares contendo dicas de como escrever uma boa fanfic!

Depois de ler uma fanfic em que ele fazia sexo com o Afrodite, Misty criou nojo dos fãs. Como afinal, pessoas doentias podiam imaginá-lo fazendo sexo com aquele maníaco por rosas? Ora, todos sabiam que o amor da vida de Misty de Lagarto era... Misty de Lagarto! Mas parecia que aquela criatura odiosa chamada fã não sabia nada de nada sobre ele. Era seu dever então provar suas convicções: por meio de fanfics!

Escrever fanfic não devia ser tão difícil. Afinal, 90% das fanfics que Misty lera eram recheadas de erros gramaticais. Ele certamente não faria algo tão ruim, mesmo na sua primeira vez. Ele até lera todas as dicas de como escrever uma boa fanfic. E uma coisa ele tinha aprendido muito bem: era proibido escrever Mary Sue.

Os fãs até tentavam suavizar o discurso, dizendo que nada impedia o escritor de fazer uma Mary Sue. Fanfic era uma coisa livre, afinal. Contudo, colocavam avisos e mais avisos para os escritores novatos, como se criar uma Mary Sue fosse o mesmo que pisar num campo minado.

Tá. Bastava não fazer uma Mary Sue. E lá foi Misty criar sua primeira personagem. Mary Sues eram aquelas personagens perfeitas, sem nenhum defeito. Certo. Para não ser Mary Sue, bastava criar uma personagem cheia de defeitos.

Misty criou uma garota feia, de cabelos desgrenhados e de péssima noção de moda. Sua personagem era tão feia que não tinha sequer os dentes da frente. Além disso, era um ser injusto: atacava pelas costas, mentia, traía e maltratava crianças e animais indefesos. Com isso, estava protegido dessa tal de Mary Sue.

Mas ainda não era o suficiente. De acordo com os fãs, a Mary Sue era uma entidade amada por todos os homens. Então, para que não fosse uma Mary Sue, sua personagem precisava ser odiada pelas pessoas.

Misty fez sua personagem levar fora de todos os garotos em torno dela e tomar um tapa de todas as mulheres da história. Com isso, certamente ninguém haveria de acusá-lo como péssimo escritor. Ele podia ser um iniciante, mas, seguindo as informações dos escritores veteranos, tudo ia ficar bem, certo? Certo.

Mas e agora? Misty não estava criando aquela fanfic para dizer o quanto ele amava a si mesmo? Sim. Mas ele tinha esbarrado em outra grande dica para escritores de fanfics: "evite escrever self-inserts". Isso significava que ele não poderia protagonizar nenhuma de suas fanfics. Isso porque, segundo esses veteranos, as chances de um self-insert resultar numa Mary Sue eram muito altas.

Por isso, Misty excluiu-se de sua fanfic. Resolveu colocar sua grande defesa na boca de sua personagem não-Mary Sue. Ela, ao comentar que Misty não amava ninguém além dele mesmo, certamente traria a razão aos escritores. Afinal, ela era uma ótima personagem porque não era uma Mary Sue.

Orgulhoso, publicou o seu trabalho. Lógico, colocou um aviso de que aquela era a sua primeira fanfic. Todos os escritores iniciantes pareciam ter medo dos comentários, porque existiam muitos leitores cruéis no fandom.

Misty, no entanto, só recebeu comentários se queixando da falta de carisma de sua personagem não-Mary Sue.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

_Mandem comentários, críticas, sugestões!_


End file.
